Ramona's Inner Demon
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: Although her evil exes are gone, Ramona is still haunted by her past. Her anger is getting out of control and her relationship with Scott is being destroyed. It turns out that there is a demon in her mind making her this way. It's up to Scott and his friends to go into Ramona's mind and defeat the demon.


RAMONA'S INNER DEMON

Although her evil exes are all gone, Ramona was still haunted by her past. She would wake up in the middle of the night feeling really angry. She just couldn't get rid of the terrible, embarrassing and angry images that stuck in her brain.

Even her temper was starting to get worse. When anyone would disagree with Ramona about anything, she would over react and start shouting at that person. Scott would quickly have to calm her down. He kept asking Ramona what was wrong and she would just tell him that her past was starting to get to her.

Scott kept telling Ramona "All the terrible things that happened to you have already happen. That stuff was all in the past. Forget about it and move on."

Ramona would reply with an unenthusiastic "Sure." and stop talking.

Her love for Scott was starting to decrease, due to his reputation for cheating on his girlfriends. Ramona was paranoid that Scott was seeing someone behind her back.

There are times she wouldn't talk to Scott.

Even if Scott said "Good Morning" to her, Ramona would just ignore him.

Scott wondered if he had done something to annoy Ramona. He would ask her what was wrong.

Ramona would just shout at him "THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She wouldn't even want Scott in the same room as her. Anytime Scott would sit beside her on the sofa in the kitchen to watch TV with her, Ramona would just tut and just storm out of the room slamming the door shut.

Scott was in despair. Ramona doesn't like him anymore? Why? He went to visit the one person who could help him the most when the chips are down: Stacy.

Scott visited her house and told him that Ramona was acting this why and he couldn't understand why. Stacy told Scott that she would like to hang out with Ramona, just the two of them. Stacy wanted to see what the problem was.

The next day, Stacy hung out with Ramona and sure enough Ramona acted to Stacy the same angry way she did with Scott.

Stacy came home where Scott was waiting for her. Stacy understood Ramona's strange behaviour. But why? Could it be a condition she's suffering from? How would she find out what was wrong with Ramona. A shrink is too expensive. But maybe there is something inside Ramona that's making her act like this.

Luckily, Stacy was friends with a biologist called Karen who wanted to a sample of Ramona's blood to see the problem. Ramona wasn't happy about Karen taking her blood, but she had no choice.

Sure enough, Karen put Ramona's blood sample underneath the microscope and got the shock of her life. Ramona's blood cells were really angry-looking creatures and that were screaming and attacking each other. Karen couldn't look into it more than 10 seconds, it was that bad.

So, the problem was __inside__ Ramona. There was some sort of creature inside her that was making her act this angry way. To solve the problem, someone would have to go into Ramona's mind and drive the creature out. But how?

As luck would have it, Karen was friends with a professor called Dr Maguire. He wanted to try an experiment where Scott and some friends of his choice would go inside Ramona's mind.

That next day, Scott, Stacy, Knives, Kim, Stephen and Neil all brought Ramona to Dr Maguire's lab. It wasn't easy because Ramona's anger was getting more and more and more intense. So they had to put her in a straight jacket and held her as she struggled.

When she got brought to the lab, they had to strap her down on a table and give her a sedative to make her sleep. There was a scanner above the table and it scanned Ramona's body. On the computer, Dr Maguire found out what was really happening.

"Ramona has a demon in her mind. It's getting bigger. The bigger the demon gets, the more angrier Ramona gets."

"Who put it in there?" asked Scott.

"Is it the ghost of one of her evil exes in there?"

"Evil exes?" asked Dr Maguire.

"Long story." said Stacy.

"No, this demon got created by Ramona herself." said Dr Maguire. "You see, Ramona can't let go of the past and constantly makes herself upset. She thinks no-one cares for her and doesn't see what the point of living anymore. She also thinks that if she killed herself, no-one would miss her. No matter how many times you tell her that you care about her, Ramona won't believe you."

Scott and his friends looked at Ramona teary eyed.

"But there is still a chance to save her from depression." said Dr Maguire.

He took out a helmet and placed it on Ramona's head. Attached to the helmet were tubes coming from a console. Also attached to the console was a door.

"Her mind is now inside the console. And this door will take you inside her mind." said Dr Maguire. "Are you all ready to go inside Ramona's mind and fight this demon?"

"Yes, we are." said Scott.

He and his friends had their weapons at the ready; Scott had a cricket bat, Neil had a baseball bat, Stephen had a golf club, Knives had her daggers and Kim had a camogie stick.

"What is that?" asked Stephen.

"It's a camogie stick." said Kim.

"What's camogie?" asked Stephen.

"It's a female version of hurling." said Kim.

"What's hurling?" asked Stephen.

Kim just rolled her eyes.

Dr Maguire was typing in some co-ordinates. He got into the system to get access to Ramona's mind. He got up and walked over to the door. He opened it and inside was pathway that was leading to a big building.

"Good luck, everyone." said Dr Maguire.

Scott, Knives, Kim, Neil and Stephen all went inside. Dr Maguire closed the door.

Stacy sat by Ramona to keep an eye on her.

Inside Ramona's mind, the gang walked to the very big building. It was a like an expansive hotel. They entered the hotel and saw that in reception, there was many, many, many Ramonas walking around.

"Dude, what do you call that movie where John Malkovich enters his own head and sees himself everywhere?" asked Neil.

"I've seen it, but I have no idea what the name of it is." said Stephen.

They went to the Ramona at reception.

"Hello." she said with a smile.

It was nice for Scott to see Ramona smiling after the beginning of her issues.

Scott said "Er, we heard that there was a demon in this building and we..."

"Oh yes, you're the ones to drive her out." said the Receptionist. "Ramona, could you bring them up to the 10th floor."

Another Ramona who was one of the assistants at the hotel walked up to Scott and company.

"Certainly." she said.

She brought the gang into an elevator and it took them up to the 10th floor.

When the elevator doors opened, the gang saw a long corridor with doors everywhere. Each door said "Sad room", "Jealously room", "Lust room", "Guilty room", "Embarrassed room", "Conscience room" and "Happy room."

"The Conscience room is the most important room of the building." said the assistant. "It feeds information to all the other rooms. Someone would go in and talk into the microphone about information Ramona needs to know. This information would either make her happy, or sad, or angry or what have you."

The Happy room had a sign in front of it saying "Out of Bounds".

"Yes, the Happy room is out-of-bounds since the Anger room got more energy." said the assistant.

From the very back of the corridor, there was a door that said "Anger room." From behind the door, loud demonic screaming could be heard. Scott and the gang got frightened.

"Well, she's all yours. Good luck." said the assistant.

She went back to the elevator and was clearly dying to get out of there. Shaking with fear, Scott and the others went to the door. Scott opened it with his trembling hand. As he opened it, inside was like a big control room. There was row upon row upon row of Ramonas working at computers. Working on information. Mainly about Ramona's anger. There was a giant 10 foot screen in front of the rows of computers. It was showing all the memories of Ramona's life that made her angry. From being bullied at school, her relationship with her evil exes, Envy Adams, Julie Powers and her arguments with her loved ones.

Right behind the giant screen was something. The gang couldn't see properly what it was, but they assumed it was the demon. There was wires going from the rows of computers to the creature that was behind the giant screen. It was feeding the demon anger. Scott and his friends all looked at the Ramonas working at the computers. They were demon Ramonas that had purple skin and sharp teeth. They didn't notice the gang entering the room because they were so busy. But one of them noticed the gang and just let out a piercing screech.

The gang covered their ears as the screech was so loud. The other Ramona demons started screaming and they all got out of their seats and ran over to the gang. There were 500 Ramona demons all together. They reached the gang, who took them out. Using their weapons, the gang would hit the demons. And when a demon got hit, it would explode into ash.

The gang managed to defeat all the demons, but the worse was yet to come. From behind the giant screen, out came the giant Ramona demon. It was 10 feet tall and had red skin and razor-sharp teeth. It had all the wires of the computers attached to its back. It looked down at the gang and roared at them. As it did, the demon suddenly grew a few inches taller.

Back in the Professor's lab, Ramona was still asleep, but her whole body was gyrating out of control. Stacy held her tightly.

Back in the Anger room, the giant Ramona demon just stared at the gang and said "So, you think you can defeat me? Ramona needs me. She created me. And it was all thanks to the anger that she suffered from her life."

"What do you hope to do by making Ramona angry?" asked Knives.

"She doesn't see the point in living anymore. So, why should she continue?" asked the Ramona demon.

"We care about her. We really do." said Scott.

Just then the Ramona demon grew a few inches taller.

"LIAR!" she bellowed.

"Ex-nay on the 'we really care about you'-ay." said Stephen to Scott.

"Do you know who makes Ramona angry more than anybody in the world?" asked the Ramona demon.

"Who?" asked the gang.

On the giant screen, it showed Scott.

"Why?" asked a hurt Scott.

"Because you're a despicable person." said the demon. "You cheat on your girlfriends, you never take the blame, you blame it on other people, you're ignorant, arrogant and just an all around terrible person!"

"No, I'm not!" cried Scott. "Yes, I did terrible things. I cheated on my girlfriends, I can let people down most of the time, yes I am self-centred, yes I am lazy. But Ramona has made me a better person. I love her very much."

"Then how do she know that you're not cheating on her behind her back?" asked the demon.

"I'm not cheating on anybody and I don't do that anymore." said an agitated Scott. "That was the old Scott, this is the new Scott. The grown up Scott. The Scott that Ramona wants me as now."

"She doesn't believe you!" shouted the demon.

"What more proof do you want?" asked Scott who was in tears. "What can I do to make Ramona believe me?"

"YOU CAN'T! SHE DOESN'T TRUST YOU!" bellowed the demon as it grow a few more inches taller.

It's nearly as big as the room. The demon had enough and grabbed Scott with one hand. It held him up.

"I'm going to squash you to death! So you won't bother Ramona anymore!" shouted the demon as it began to squash Scott.

He screamed in pain. The others below watched in horror. The demon was squeezing him even more until...

"Hey, Ramona. This is your conscience speaking." said a voice that was coming from a speaker that was in the room.

It sounded familiar. It was Wallace. He was in the Conscience room talking on the microphone.

"Sorry, I was late, guys. Bad traffic. Anyway, Ramona, you want proof that Scott actually cares for you. Well let me tell you a little story. Once upon a time there was a teenager called Wallace. And Wallace knew that he was different from the other boys. All the other boys liked girls, but Wallace preferred boys. All the other boys made fun of Wallace and called him all sorts of homophobic slurs. Poor Wallace was alone. Until one day, Wallace met a boy called Scott Pilgrim, who accepted Wallace for who he was. He didn't make fun of his homosexuality and that made Wallace feel comfortable. He and Scott were friends to this day."

"Wallace knew that Scott was a bit girl crazy and would change his mind about what girl to date. He would cheat on some of the girls he was going out with. Wallace got disgusted and told his best friend off. But after a terrible breakup with You-Know-Who, Scott dated another girl, Knives Chau. However, Scott found the perfect girl. Her name was Ramona Flowers. Scott liked Ramona a lot. To the point where he couldn't stop talking about her. 'Ramona's so beautiful, Ramona is so sexy, Ramona has great curves', etcetera, etcetera. Wallace told Scott to break up with Knives. It wasn't easy for him because he didn't want to break Knives' heart, but he had to. But fortunately, Knives met someone better than Scott. Neil. And their relationship is very strong."

"Scott fought and fought and fought. Just for Ramona. And boy, did he ever. It was very tough battle against the evil exes, but he won. He won for Ramona. His love for Ramona made him win. And that love is very powerful."

The Ramona demon looked at Scott and was starting to shrink a few inches. Wallace continued.

"I know you're haunted by your past, Ramona. We're all haunted by our pasts. Life is about good times and bad times. We all have to go through them. Before we can go to Heaven, we have to go through Hell. Especially me."

The Ramona demon shrank and shrank. It let go of Scott and he landed to the ground.

"And I know Scott is very, very, very, very, very flawed." said Wallace. "But aren't we all? We've all committed crimes and did things to make ourselves guilty. It's what makes us human. But with every mistake we make, we learn something. And I've learned a LOT from my mistakes. And so have you and Scott."

The Ramona shrank more and more. To the point where she was her normal size. She had tears coming out from her eyes.

"When was the last time you cried, Ramona?" asked Wallace.

"I haven't cried in years." said the Ramona demon.

"Well, now it's time to let it all out." said Wallace. "Go on. Have a nice good cry."

The Ramona demon's lip quivered as she looked at Scott, who went over and hugged her. The demon let the tears flow and started bawling. Scott rubbed her back.

"I know. I know you had it tough." he said as the demon cried even harder.

The rest of the gang also got a bit teary. After a good cry, the Ramona demon took out the wires from her back.

Scott, the Ramona demon, Kim, Stephen, Neil and Knives all came out of the Anger room and got confronted by many, many Ramonas. They all gave them a round of applause. Wallace was there too. Scott hugged him.

"Thanks, guy." he said.

"Anytime, Scottie." said Wallace.

"And the Happy Room is open again." said one of the Ramonas.

The other Ramonas cheered.

Back in the professor's lab, the gang came out from the door and saw that the real Ramona was happy again. Scott went over to her and she hugged him.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted." she said.

"You just have to learn focus on the bright side of life." said Scott. "Do you trust me again?"

"Yes." said Ramona. "Very much."

That night, Scott and Ramona made love. The best lovemaking they had in a while. They lay in bed staring at each other.

"Of course, Wallace is the real hero." said Scott.

"You're very lucky to have him as a friend." said Ramona. "Where did he go? I didn't see him come out from the door back at the lab."

Little did Ramona know was that Wallace was still in her mind. He was having a great time in the Lust room. He and the many Ramonas were watching "Woman's programming" on a big screen. They were watching Ramona's sexual fantasies featuring Channing Tatum, Robert Pattinson, One Direction, Chris Hemsworth, and of course, Scott. Wallace was having such a great time, he didn't want to leave.

"Hey, I helped Ramona, so this is my reward." he said.

THE END


End file.
